


I Was Always Good At Blending In.

by NoTalentGoldfishBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTalentGoldfishBrain/pseuds/NoTalentGoldfishBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may not remember me, But I remember you." So basically it is a letter from Crazy Bellatrix to a Stalked Hermione. It is very one sided and they are both muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Always Good At Blending In.

You might not remember me, But lets just say that I remember you. This letter that I am writing to you, will not be the last you will ever have to hear from me, even though I know that when you are finished reading you will hate me, but I will always love you.You have to know that I did this for you. When I escaped the first thing I did was come find you, I knew you would still be living here. It took me forever to find you and when I did I was so happy I almost smiled in excitement. But the feeling was short lived because he was there.

I remembered him, he was your crush in school. The one you used to go on and on about to your friends unknowing that I was always somewhere near you. I don’t even think you ever really saw me during school, I was always so good at fading into the background but always close enough to hear you.

I remember the smell of your perfume. It was always a sweet smell, something I looked forward to smelling every day, But one day you didn’t smell like your usual self, you had a…. Mans smell. Something was off and I knew it. That was the first time I saw you two together and I screamed with rage on the inside. 

I had no clue you two would still be together it’s been about 14 years hasn’t it? you changed. I examined you from afar and saw the ring. You two where married. I then felt the same way I did all those years ago. But I couldn’t do anything about it this time. I couldn’t risk going back so soon.

I had watched you two, for a while. I grew restless. As I watched I learned your schedules. What you two would do. I soon found out that you kept your bedroom window unlocked as well, and sometimes open. I would climb up the tree and watch you sleep sometimes, always with HIM by your side. 

One night around midnight perhaps I had seen something I did not want to see through that window, lets just say, you two weren’t sleeping. After I saw that I nearly screamed, How could you? 

That night was one of the last times I crawled up that tree. It was also then I knew I had to make some sort of plan to get him away from you. I had run back into the woods where I was currently staying hidden and started planning.

After about two weeks I had come back to your house and saw that you weren’t home. But he was. I hadn’t planned on doing this so soon, but I couldn’t help it. I slowly crawled up the tree and into your bedroom window. To my luck it was already open.

As I found my way threw the house silently I made my way to the kitchen, quiet easily because that bastard couldn’t hear me over his stupid American football game.

I grabbed what I assumed was a cleaver based on the seize. It’s been a while since I was last inside a house. I mean I was locked up for 14 years. But back to the story, I then made my way back up the steps and out the window. 

The following day I checked up on you again, this time you where home. As I peered through your windows, I saw something that made my blood boil, HE HIT YOU. 

I knew I wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer to attack. I saw you slap him back and rush out of the house. As I waited around your house, I watched him drink the day away in the living room. I was thankful you two didn’t live to close to town. This means I was going to be able to have fun. The fun I had with that idiot’s parents was short lived, they where to close to other people, but you two weren’t.

As the sun started setting I watched him fall asleep on the couch next to the phone. I then made my way in through the window again and to his what I think was a work out room and grabbed one of his weights and brought it with me down stairs.

I stood over him for a while. I looked at the ginger asshole, What did you see in him? He was a waist of a man. I then pulled my plan into action I lifted the wait over my head, I was beaming with happiness really, This was going to be so much fun, I brought it down over one of his kneecaps and he awoke with a scream, I laughed, a real laugh. It had been so long since I had seen someone else’s blood. I swung it down hard again onto his other knee. Oh he wasn’t going to get away. 

I could see the fear written all over his face. I knew he remembered who I was, from the pictures in the news paper, would you remember if you had seen me? To him I was ‘The student who single handedly murdered the Lestrange brothers’ or ‘The crazy girl who drove the Longbottoms into insanity’ They would have been dead if I hadn’t been caught. I was still in my straight jacket and my hair was wild and untamed as usual,my naturally curly hair was hard to tame even when I was taking care of it. My teeth were unkept and darkened from the lack of care to them. 

The scared little ginger boy should have feared me, he touched what should be mine. He screamed and tried to get away, I then brought the clever down into the knee sliding it threw the skin brushing the bone and slid it out, scraping against the bone.

It is here I won’t describe anymore. You have already heard from the police by now. If you couldn’t remember me by now, My name was Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black. 

I was a few years ahead of you which is why you probably didn’t ever see me. I just wanted you to know that I loved you. I still do. Even though you hurt me by marrying that bastard Weasley. I just wanted you to know, that I will always watch after you. Even though you won’t see me anytime soon. I am far to nervous for that. 

But when you hear slight movements in your house and blame them on the house settling, It’s most likely me. Or when you go out for your night time run and feel like you are being watched, You are. Or perhaps when you see that shadow that moves around in the darkness of your halls, it’s going to be me.

How do you think this note got into your new house? You moved oh so faraway from our home town. But here in London It’s easier for me to blend in. I look more normal now of course, you will never be able to recognize me. Azkaban may have robbed me of some of my beauty, and has marked me for life. But I always have been good at fading into the background.

I love you Hermione. Just remember that.

Love,

Bellatrix Black.


End file.
